memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Aftermath
The aftermath of the Siege of Earth. Summary Chapter One It is 12:00am Eastern Standard Time. Stardate: 87439.5. Old Earth Calendar: January 1st, 2407. New Year's Day has not yet dawned on the city of New York. In lieu of the annual merriment of the new year, there is chaos. The greater portion of the city has been flattened; once a proud city now reduced to rubble in less than a few hours. On the streets, the truth is shown. Mankind's demons show themselves. Without power, the replicators cannot function and therefore cannot replicate the much-needed food, water and medical supplies and with thousands dead, dying, wounded, buried alive in the rubble or missing, panic strikes. People raid, loot and pillage, burning whatever gets in their way. Broadway, a group of Starfleet personnel have made a make-shift command post around one of the only working transmitter stations (which they hijacked and powered with their tricorders). With them are several civilians, including Jake Sisko, a reporter for the FNN, who was sent to New York City to report on the mayhem. Using up all their power, they try to contact the fleet, but communications are down all over the planet and some of the orbital stations are destroyed. Finally, they contact the , one of the few remaining vessels of the Vanguard Fleet, under the command of Alynna Nechayev. She says that Starfleet needs to reorganize before they can begin rescue efforts, and cuts off just as the officer tries to ask when that will be. They are stuck in the middle of chaos, and some of the people have seen the transmitter and are attacking en masse. The Starfleet personnel open-fire on the civilians with stun-blasts, but this doesn't halt the advance. One gets over their barricade, holding a white-flag, and begs for mercy, telling them that there's something else out there in the city's wreckage that they SHOULD be shooting at other than the people. Chapter Two In orbit, the moves over the ''Enterprise''-C and the Admonitor and brings them into its massive hangar. Shield tells Admiral Nechayev to explain herself, and she says that the appearance of a new threat has forced the Federation to forget its battle with the New Insurrection for now and asks them to accompany her to Starfleet's new command center: Station Frontier. Shield says that the people of Earth need to be rescued from the aftermath of the Siege of Earth. Admiral Nechayev says that stopping another invasion is priority one, and the Federation needs all the help they can get. The ships arrive at Station Frontier and dock on the outer-rim of the station. Upon boarding, they are rushed to the command center to meet with Starfleet command. Once they reach the room, Captain Halliwell is publicly offended at this union with the New Insurrection. He lets everyone know how disgusted he is, but when Picard asks him what is wrong, Halliwell says that they have personally insulted him and he will never be in any coalition where they are allowed as well. He storms off, as the meeting then begins. He leaves, but while he is on his way to the , a shadowy figure stops him, and asks him if he will reconsider their proposal. In meeting, Admiral Nechayev thanks the New Insurrection for coming to their rescue, as they should have, during the Siege of Earth. She then suggests that they go out searching for the Relon invaders and destroy them before they attack again. Admiral Picard concurs, saying that he has never seen a foe so fierce since the Borg. Just then, Admiral Janeway suggests using the Borg to keep the Relons under fire while the Federation learns of a way how to destroy them. The Federation President, however, says that they should go to Earth first and save its people from the aftermath of the invasion. Captain Hansen states that if the Borg assimilate the Relon technology, it could mean unleashing a foe that the Federation could never stop. Young agrees, and says that using the Borg shouldn't even be their last alternative. Shield is somewhat surprised about this, since none of them have, to his knowledge, met anything known as the Borg. He speaks up, siding with the President by saying that the people need to be saved from the chaos on Earth. Admiral Nechayev states that the Federation has suffered tremendous losses, greater than Wolf 359 and the Dominion War combined, and therefore cannot spend time tending to the suffering when the force that attacked them could strike again, finishing them off with one more blow. She says that they have to ensure first the survival of their race before tending to the people of Earth. Shield and Young are about to interject when a security officer interrupts the meeting, saying that there is someone to meet with captains Shield and Young. Chapter Three That someone is Belle, a 20-year-old young woman in a strange uniform who claims to know Lianna Young. When they meet her, her companion materializes out of nowhere and places them in a time warp, which freezes time around them and gives them enough time to talk privately that will seem like half a moment to those around. Belle explains that she is a holographic command unit from an alternate reality sent by their mutual friend to aid in what could possibly escalate into an inter-dimensional war with the Relons. Her companion says that the Relons are much more powerful than anyone in the council room can even realize. She then takes them away from Station Frontier and onto the Holo-deck of her ship, where several holographs depict Relon physiology and their vessels. The strange being says that these creatures are a match even for her own people. According to what she has discovered, they are from some galaxy almost three hundred trillion light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy, as well as another universe and dimension, which makes them capable of defying every natural law in this universe - such as having seemingly limitless energy to power their super-warp speeds and destructive weaponry. She says that there is very little she does know about them, except from what she has gathered from spying around dimensions, universes and timelines, including the event with the Alicia Rookwood of the prime universe, from whence she states that she learned about their heightened mental capabilities. She then takes them back to the time warp at Station Frontier, and says that she has to leave in order to assist her crew, and because fighting the Relons is something that her people aren't equipped to be doing. She leaves Belle with them, attaching a mobile emitter and trans-dimensional transporter-beacon to her uniform com-badge. She says that the holograph can assist them better than she can since it cannot be killed by them as she can, and then disappears. Chapter Four Belle says they have to return to Earth to rescue the remaining people. Young asks why, since the invasion was halted. Belle replies that the Relons whom they believed were killed by the vacuum during the Siege of Earth actually survived re-entry and burn-up and have landed on Earth, killing off Humans as they go. Belle suggests they take the , as the S'srelli weapons on it are the only ones capable of damaging Relons currently. Young asks how she knows it, and Belle replies that she heard it from Sara after their first meeting. Chapter Five Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers